Fawn, Animal Talent Fairy
by sototallyrandom
Summary: Fawn is a rough, tumble, lovable animal talent fairy of Pixie Hollow. This is a collection of stories with Fawn as the center character. Rated T just for safety.
1. Fawn, Animal Talent Fairy

**FAWN; ANIMAL TALENT FAIRY**

**I should be more embarrassed about writing Tinker Bell fanfiction, but for some reason I'm not, the Tinker Bell movies will always be my favorite no matter how old I get.**

**Well anyway, this is going to be a collection of stories centering around Fawn as the main character because Fawn is my favorite and is usually a minor character in the movies.**

* * *

**-Each chapter is going to be its own story (Don't worry, each story is going to more than a chapter worth of length, the entire story will just be held within one technical chapter.)**

* * *

**-To make sure I keep a steady flow of Fawn stories, I am going to accept prompts and ideas for Fawn stories and give you credit for them.**

**FYI: There are only two types of prompts/ideas I for sure won't write:**

**M rated for sexual content**

**Fairy Pregnancy (I just find it too annoying) **

**But ANYTHING else, I will consider and most likely write!**


	2. Mouse Trap

**Story Title: Mouse Trap**

**Summary: Everyone knows that Fawn always puts the safety of an animal before her own, even when her lift is in danger. What does Fawn do when she finds a mouse in a mouse trap on the mainland?**

"Fawn, you can't!" Tinkerbell tells me, taking a close look at the mouse trap before us. A pregnant mouse looks up at me with huge, sad, watery eyes, and her mate gives me a pleading look. The mouse looks broken underneath the bar of the strange human trap. It's a miracle she's alive with her whole body squished underneath the bar. She must have really strong bones. God, I hope the babies are ok inside her.

"What if it had been Cheese? I have to. I can't just leave her here, it's my job to save her." I tell Tink, already taking hold of the bar.

"Just wait, I'm going to get some of the others to help." Tinkerbell says, walking towards the hole that leads out of the wall of a garage. A large thumping sound grabs our attention and I know I have to work fast. If a human finds this poor mouse she's done for. I position my body in the gap between the bar and the wooden base and stand up, pushing on the bar with all my might. When I finally raise the bar above my head, the mouse pulls herself out and joins her mate in her dark hiding spot. I breathe a sigh of relief, but realize that I don't know how to get out of the trap myself. I'm just standing here holding it open, my limbs weakening every second.

"Tink?!" I call out. No answer. She must be trying to find another fairy to help.

"Tinkerbell!" I shout as my arms begin wobbling as I grunt and continue to push upwards. The mice scamper away, sensing the danger as my knees buckle.

Tinkerbell's POV 

"Tinkerbell!" I hear Fawn's urgent voice echoing from the garage. I hadn't gone that far and I hadn't been able find anyone else to help us get the mouse out of the trap. Maybe a human went into the garage?! I speed back towards the garage as fast as I can, my wings beating rapidly behind me.

**_Snap! _**My insides turn and my entire body flinches. I rush the rest of the way into the garage and gasp.

"Fawn!" I cry out, tears gathering in the corners of my eyes before overflowing onto my cheeks. Fawn's bangs are covering her face and one of her arms hangs over the side of the trap.

"No!" I cry, yanking upwards on the bar as hard as I can. Her other arm is crushed underneath the bar along with her torso and... one of her wings.

A gasping noise brings my attention back to Fawn's wide eyes from the bar and I stare in horror as Fawn fights for a breath, uselessly inhaling deeply and wheezing.

"It's going to be ok, you're going to be ok." I tell her, not sure if I'm trying to convince Fawn or myself. My hands slip from the bar and tears blur my vision. Fawn's gasping continues from the ground, each one becoming more and more desperate. When the noises stop and the garage goes silent I really begin to panic and yank at the bar.

"I should have know you wouldn't wait to save that mouse, I should have dragged you out with me." I tell her unconscious body, giving up on the bar. I'm nowhere near as strong as Fawn, I have the precise hands meant for tinkering and I always build machines to do the heavy work for me.

So I release the bar and head straight for the mechanical part of the trap. Why didn't I think of this before Fawn got herself stuck? It takes a minute, but I disassemble the spring that gives the bar all of its pressure.

"Fawn?" I gently lift the bar off of her. The mother and father mouse come back out of the shadows, almost as if they sense that Fawn is hurt. The mother appears to be injured and weak, but she's still much better off than Fawn. She's much bigger than Fawn and probably has a stronger body.

I check and am reassured by Fawn's rising and falling chest. But I don't know how long it's going to stay that way.

I have to get Fawn back to camp and a healing talent fairy, fast, but I don't think I can carry her across the field behind this house that the fairy camp resides in. The father mouse nudges Fawn with his nose and I almost yell at him to be careful, but the mouse pushes his head all the way underneath her and lifts it up again so that Fawn is lying limp across his back.

"Thank you little mouse!" I explode, kissing him on the forehead and leading the way. I am surprised to find several birds, mice, squirrels, and other creatures waiting outside the garage in the pouring rain that has just started up. All of them crowd around the mouse carrying Fawn and I watch with wide eyes. The biggest bird then turns to me and watches me with curious eyes.

I've never seen this happen before, it's like all the animals felt Fawn get injured and came to help. I squint my eyes and can hardly see the tree through the curtain of water falling from the sky.

"Please let this work." I beg the bird as I pick Fawn up with one arm underneath her knees and the other behind her back. I avoid her delicate wings and load her onto the back of the bird leaning forward. I climb on after and hold Fawn tightly in my arms as we take off.

We soar through the air, making steady progress as the tree comes into clear view. It's slightly concerning that I'm not feeling any raindrops even though it's still pouring. I tilt my head upwards and my jaw drops. A massive hawk is above us and diving straight at us.

"Faster!" I shout at the bird even though it doesn't understand me. The hawk shrieks and the bird finally notices it, swerving and turning to avoid it. When the hawk finally catches us, it ties to grab the bird but instead accidentally knocks into one of its wings. The bird crashes to the ground and I hug Fawn's body protectively as we land in a four-inch-deep puddle of muddy water right outside the camp entrance. The bird appears to be ok and flies off in another direction, leading the hawk away.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Tink?" At first I think I imagine it, but when I look down Fawn's eyes are halfway open and she's gripping my shoulder tightly.

"Somebody help!" I shout into the camp, unable to carry her any further. Vidia rolls her eyes as she opens up the leaf but the look is slapped off her face when she sees Fawn and I on the ground, me on my knees and her laying in my lap. Many fairies gather quickly and take Fawn out of my grasp, leading her away before I even realize what's happening.

"What happened Tink?" Vidia asks, helping me up and ignoring the crowd of fairies watching.

"It was all my fault, a mouse was injured and I left her with it..." I stop, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I should have know she wasn't going to wait for me, she tried to get it out of the mouse trap..." I drop my sentence, not wanting to describe that awful snapping noise that I'll never be able to get out of my head.

Vidia sits me down in a private room and wraps a leaf blanket around me.

"Tinkerbell, that is not your fault, you know Fawn, she would put any animal before herself." Vidia tells me, rubbing my shoulders in a comforting and very un-Vidia like way.

"Where are the others?" I ask, looking around.

"They went with Fawn to the healing talent fairies." She tells me. "Do you want to join them?" She asks. I nod quietly and we quickly head off towards the healing talent fairies' corner of camp.

When we enter the room the fairy at the desk told us Fawn is in, I pull back the leafy curtain. Silvermist, Rosetta, and Iridessa are already crowded around the bed I presume Fawn is in, so I can't really see her. Sil and Dessa part with solemn looks on their faces and I approach Fawn slowly. Rosetta is holding her hand gently.

"Hey Tink." She squeaks, smiling even though I can tell she's in pain.

"How are you doing?" I ask her. Fawn's nurse eyes us nearby.

"Not so great." She says. She gives a small laugh, but then flinches and brings one of her hands up to her ribs. It's then that I notice the full extent of her injuries. Her left arm is in a sling and there is a bulge underneath her shirt, like there are layers and layers of bandages around her rib cage. What worries me most is the wrapped wing on her right.

Fawn catches me eyeing it and her expression is blank.

"It's bent, it might get better or it might not." She says. The room is silent and we're all standing close to Fawn for her comfort.

"What happened to the mouse?" She asks. I smile sadly at her and I see the happiness glimmering in her eyes.

"Of course the first thing you would ask about is the animal." I say, the others joining me in a small chuckle.

"But is she ok?" Fawn asks, grabbing my wrist with her healthy arm.

"She didn't look too bad, but I couldn't bring her back with me if I was going to bring you." I tell her. Her face drops and I instantly feel guilty.

"If it'll make you feel better we'll go find that mouse and bring her back here." Vidia offers. Fawn's eyes brighten again and it makes my heart swell. Seeing Fawn alive and breathing is one of the most relieving things I've ever experienced.

"Miss Fawn is going to need a lot of rest to get better, and that's not going to happen if you four stay here jabbering away all night." The nurse says, bustling over to replace some of the ice on Fawn's wing.

"We'll come back here tomorrow with your mouse." I tell her. Before she can reply, she finally drifts off and each of us give her a kiss on the forehead as we walk out. Except for Vidia of course, who pats her on the shoulder awkwardly.

Vidia's POV

"How do you expect to find a single mouse out here?" I ask as I follow Tinkerbell back to where she says the mouse was.

"I don't know, but you saw Fawn's face, we have to find her." Tink tells me.

"Fawn was an idiot for doing that." I mutter as we land outside a human house.

"Then let's make sure it wasn't for nothing." She tells me with a look of slight annoyance. She then proceeds to enter a small hole in the outside of the wall.

"Tink? Are you sure it's safe in there?" I call out into the dark hole as I slowly approach it.

"Relax Vidia, the human left for work this morning, I saw." Tinkerbell shouts back at me. A shiver runs down my spine and I walk inside, giving in. When my eyes adjust to the slightly darker room I spot Tinkerbell staring at an odd wood and metal contraption.

"Is that...?" I start to ask, but I clearly don't need to finish the question because Tink nods solemnly.

"It works like this, the spring makes it strong and this piece holds it back, until..." Tinkerbell's tinkering ability gets the best of her and I can tell she's intrigued by the trap even in spite of its evil intentions.

"So you're saying.. that... that bar snapped down at her?" I ask, trying to make sense of Tink's explanation and trying not to picture Fawn inside of it. Tinkerbell nods and walks towards the corner of the room where she immediately finds a nest made of leaves and grass from outside.

"Hello, mouse? Mouse are you here?" Tinkerbell calls out.

"Tink, I don't think it's going to respond-" Tinkerbell shushes me and I stare with wide eyes as two mice crawl out of the nest, first poking out their noses to assess the situation and then letting their bodies follow.

"Hey, remember me? Fawn wants to see you, you know, the fairy that saved you?" Tinkerbell says in a cheery voice. At this the ears of the mice perk up as if they know what she means. They begin to follow Tink towards the exit, but they stop and cower when they see me. I start to back away so Tink can lead them, but she waves me over.

"It's ok, just smile and... establish trust..." Tinkerbell says sadly as if what she's said holds some other meaning.

I go ahead and give it a go, plastering a fake smile on my face that doesn't reach my eyes and holding my hand out to gently pet the mouse's head.

"She's a lot thinner, do you think she's sick?" Tinkerbell asks. I groan and roll my eyes.

"It gave birth you dimwit." I say in my usual irritated tone and Tink glares at me. Three little fur balls tumble out of the nest and squeak excitedly as Tinkerbell picks them up and their parents watch them cautiously.

"Come on guys, let's go make Fawn feel better." Tink says joyously. The animals follow her out and I follow behind, wondering why I had to make such a ridiculous offer as to bring an entire family of mice across the field and back to camp.

"Here, I can't hold all three." Tinkerbell says, handing me a baby mouse. I hold it out in front of me as if it's a dangerous monster, but the actual reason I'm hesitant to hold it is because I think I'll drop it and hurt it or something.

"So we have to walk all the way back to camp?" I ask in frustration. Everyone knows I hate walking, it's so slow compared to how fast I could go if I could fly fast.

"Unless you want to carry the parents." Tinker Bell jokes, motioning behind us to the cheery mother and father mice trotting along happily, now fully trusting us with their young.

We walk silently for lack of anything to say to each other and I stop hesitantly when a distant noise rings in my ears. I've always been much more alert than Tink and it's been useful on more than one occasion, so I listen to my instincts as well as the sound when I do what I do next.

"Run, Tinkerbell!" I shout, taking off down the trail as fast as my legs will carry me. Tinkerbell is puzzled for a moment, but when the screech echoes across the field a second time, she starts sprinting and quickly catches up to me. The adult mice catch the memo and sprint with us, almost tripping us when they collide with our legs in a panicked scamper to the tree ahead of us.

"That's the same hawk that attacked Fawn and I!" Tinkerbell shouts to me.

"I don't think that really matters right now!" I tell her, holding the deathly scared baby fuzz ball against my chest as we gain speed from the boost of adrenaline we get from knowing we're on the home stretch, only a meter or two away from the hidden camp doorway.

As soon as we burst through the curtain a squeal and screech sound through the air. We practically drop the baby mice on the ground as Tink and I grab flower sprayers and fly into the air outside, spraying the hawk in the eyes that is trying to carry off a now injured father mouse. The hawk drops the mouse from a few feet up and flies away, screeching in anger and pain as it claws at its own face.

"Hurry! The mouse!" Tinkerbell yells.

Fawn's POV

I slept restlessly last night, waking up every hour or so and trying to change positions only to find that it hurts too much, but all of that is forgotten now that it's morning and I wait impatiently in my bed in the hospital for Tinkerbell and Vidia to return with the two mice. For some reason I have to see them with my own eyes and make sure they're ok.

"Fawn, sweetie, I know you don't like to sit still, but this is just getting ridiculous." Rosetta says, grabbing my good hand, the right one, which I've been drumming against my leg. Silvermist and Iridessa gently hold my feet still, which I've been tapping against the foot of the bed for the last hour.

"Alright, that's it, I can't lay here anymore." I complain, my body itching to get out and tumble around, play with the animals, and get down and dirty. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and stand up against the protests of my friends.

I shake the bandages off my wing and Silvermist gasps.

"What?" I twist my body in an attempt to get a good look at my wings, but my rips ache and I cry out in pain, grabbing onto Rosetta's shoulder for support.

"It looks almost... normal. That can't be right." Iridessa says, touching my wings. I flinch and she stops, but it's a good sign that it was only sore instead of creating flashes of pain like my arm and my ribs.

"Honey, you should really get back in bed." Rosetta tries to convince me. I shake my head twice and head for the door, sucking in a breath and tightening my core as I try to keep my rib cage from hurting.

Just as I'm about to open the door, it swings open quickly and smashes into my face.

"Fawn?!" Tinkerbell asks in surprise, fluttering in through the door and helping me back to my feet. She shakes the incident off faster than I and begins speaking so quickly it makes me dizzy as Iridessa, Silvermist, and Rosetta check to make sure I'm alright for the millionth time.

"Slow down, I can't understand a thing you're saying." I tell her. She looks embarrassed and then starts again at a pace I can comprehend.

"On the way here one of the mice got hurt and he won't let anyone touch him, the healing fairies don't know what to do." Tinkerbell tells me in a rush.

"I'm coming." I say, finally letting go of Rosetta's shoulder and taking Tink's hand so she can lead the way.

"Tink!" Rosetta hisses. She turns around and Rosetta motions for her to come over. Tinkerbell hesitantly walks over to her and Rosetta starts whispering in her ear as if she thinks I can't hear.

"She'll hurt herself!"

I roll my eyes and head out the door while they're all arguing in whispers. There aren't very many healing rooms anyway, I'm sure I can find him, and if he's injured enough to be so scared, I probably need to hurry.

I run from room to room ignoring the burning in my ribs. I peek into each room and don't find the mice in any of them. I'm finally about a foot from the door to the last room where the mice have to be, but my foot catches on a small root and I fall to the ground, crying out in pain. I push myself onto my knees slowly with my good arm and stand up on shaky, wobbly legs, and continue.

When I finally push aside the leave curtain, I find the father mouse shaking in fear and pain and the mother guards him along with three little fuzzies. I would normally freak out over how cute the babies are and congratulate the mother, but there are more important things at hand.

"Hey, there, it's ok, the nice healing fairies are just going to make you feel better!" I say cheerily to the father mouse on the medical table made of a mushroom, whose ears perk up when he sees me. I rub his forehead gently as the male healing fairy does his job, smiling at me with gratitude.

"Fawn?" I hear my friends calling out from outside.

"In here!" I shout, just quiet enough that it doesn't scare the mice. All five of them rush inside and smile when they see the bandaged and happy mouse and his family with me standing faithfully beside him.

The baby mice nudge my legs and I pick them all up and put them down beside their father. The mother stands up on her hind legs so that she's the same height as me and hugs me gently. I giggle and hug her back, wrapping my arm around her body and scratching behind her ears as she sits back down.

"Are you feeling ok?" Rosetta asks.

"Oh, I'm feeling great." I laugh as a baby mouse jumps into my arms.

"You truly are the best animal fairy I've ever met." Tinkerbell tells me, and the rest of my friends chime in agreements.


	3. Hiding the Neverbeast

**I know it's been a while, but I haven't thought of any ideas. But I just got one from a reviewer, so the credit for this story goes to ****PixieDustandFairyPowers****. Her idea was for me to write a scene from Legend of the Neverbeast, the new Tinkerbell movie coming out next year that is about Fawn. PixieDustandFairyPower's idea was for me to write a scene where Fawn is trying to protect the neverbeast from the elite scout fairies. And I'm deciding to use the third person point of view, I think it suits this the best. I know it's a little one-shot and anything like it probably won't even be in the movie, but whatever. Enjoy! **

Fawn knew she shouldn't hide such a big secret like this from her friends, but she knew she had no other option. She'd heard the whispers stop as soon as she would walk into a room. They would be talking about how the elite scout fairies were hunting the Neverbeast, and they would instantly silence themselves as soon as Fawn would walk into the room because they knew it would be a touchy subject with her. Fawn didn't approve of any creature being hunted or captured, unless she had seen for herself that it was necessary. But capturing the neverbeast was definitely far from necessary.

Fawn checked her surroundings to make sure that not a single person saw or followed her as she made her way into the rocky area of Pixie Hollow that no one ever went to. This is where she met the Neverbeast a few days ago the night a green comet flew over the rolling hills and forests of Pixie Hollow. She had been flying for longer than she should have been, chasing a runaway squirrel to bring him to the Winter Woods.

Just as the comet had flown over her head she had looked up and suddenly run out of pixie dust, falling deep into the hole below her.

This is where Fawn was headed, towards the hole the Neverbeast resides in. She was bringing him food, he hadn't been able to scavenge for good plants himself with all the scouts searching for him in every nook and cranny of every season and forest.

Fawn shifted the leaves she hid the hole with and flew inside, pulling the leaf shut behind her. The pixie dust glittering off her wings provided light as she flew deeper and deeper into the tunnel, finally reaching her destination when she saw a glowing green eye and felt his breath against her face.

"Hey big guy, I brought you some dinner." Fawn said as she placed the satchel of food on the ground, giggling as the Neverbeast nudged her in gratitude with his big black nose and began to eat. Fawn couldn't figure out why he had such fangs when he was a herbivore, so she wasn't scared of them. She wasn't scared of his claws either, in fact, they had helped her.

When Fawn had fallen through that hole the first time, several large thorns sliced her skin and the Neverbeast used his claws to pull out a thorn wedged in her arm. Fawn had of course told her friends that she had crashed into a rose bush and they dismissed it as her usual klutzy behavior.

"I have to go now, I'll be back tomorrow." Fawn told the Neverbeast, patting his head affectionately while he ate. She flew back up to the entrance, carefully avoiding the spiky thorns that had already victimized her on more than one occasion when she forgot they were there.

As soon as Fawn exited the hole, she could feel someone's presence, so she threw the leaves back over the hole and flew into a nearby bush, crouching and peeking out between two leaves as elite scouts turned over rocks and looked inside hollow trees.

"Oh no." Fawn whispered to herself. She had to keep them away from that hole, but how? When she came up with a plan, she immediately started phase one. She grabbed their attention by throwing a rock into a nearby bush, causing it to rustle. All the guards turned their heads in the direction of the sound, giving Fawn enough time to speed to another bush further away from the Neverbeast. To lead them away from the hole, she then began to shake the bush as hard as she could, throwing her body weight into it.

"Over there!" Fawn heard a captain call out. Fawn was excited that her plan worked, but she then realized that she had no idea what to do now that they thought she was the Neverbeast and were chasing her.

She started flying back towards Pixie Hollow as fast as she could, shaking a bush here and there to keep them on her trail and away from the where the Neverbeast actually was. She could hear the elite scouts behind her, but she had to keep going, if they found her they might figure that something was up. Fawn turned around to see if the scouts were within sight, but was instead faced by a net flying straight towards her. The net encased her tightly, wrapping around her body, and she yelled as the weights on the edges brought her to the ground.

"It's just a fairy, you nitwits!" The captain yelled at his elite scouts as they flew into the clearing.

"I'm sorry we made a mistake miss, but you really shouldn't be out here this late into the night. What are you doing out here anyway?" The captain says as he untangled the net from Fawn's limbs. Fawn quickly came up with a lie.

"A baby bunny went exploring just before dark and got lost. I was looking for him." Fawn told them, keeping eye contact so that they would believe her.

"Oh, best you find him then." He told Fawn as she was completely unraveled from the now tangled mess that was their net. Fawn almost laughed, something like that could never catch the Neverbeast. He would think it was some kind of game and throw it right back at them, the playful creature.

Fawn flew back into the forest as if she was actually going to look for a bunny because she knew if anyone ever found out that she lied to a elite scouts, she would be a whole lot of trouble. Protecting the Neverbeast was getting dangerous, and Fawn knew it, but she wasn't about to give up. Fawn knew that the elite scouts were much more dangerous than the Neverbeast could ever be.

**Read, review, follow, and favorite! Also remember, if you have any Fawn story ideas, I'd be happy to write them and you'd get credit for it!**


End file.
